


A Breather

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: Storiettes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby (mentioned), Canon Universe, F/F, Rwby white rose, Whiterose, rwby whiterose, rwby whiterose fluff, rwby7, whiterose fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: Weiss unlocked her dorm room at Atlas Academy. It had been late in the evening, but she had just been on a walk to gather her thoughts ever since she had been back in Atlas. And after meeting her sister by coincidence she felt a lot less anxious about things.When she entered she found Ruby standing by the window, looking outside lost in thoughts. She perked up however and almost immediately turned around the moment Weiss closed the door.“Hey, Weiss, you’re back from you walk?”“Yeah.”Weiss started to walk towards her partner who was already wearing the Atlas Academy sleepwear they were given while looking around the room.“Where did Blake and Yang go?”“Yang was feeling a little hungry, so they went for one of the kitchens.”“You didn’t want to go with them?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Storiettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Breather

Weiss unlocked her dorm room at Atlas Academy. It had been late in the evening, but she had just been on a walk to gather her thoughts ever since she had been back in Atlas. And after meeting her sister by coincidence she felt a lot less anxious about things.

When she entered she found Ruby standing by the window, looking outside lost in thoughts. She perked up however and almost immediately turned around the moment Weiss closed the door.

“Hey, Weiss, you’re back from you walk?”

“Yeah.”

Weiss started to walk towards her partner who was already wearing the Atlas Academy sleepwear they were given while looking around the room.

“Where did Blake and Yang go?”

“Yang was feeling a little hungry, so they went for one of the kitchens.”

“You didn’t want to go with them?”

Weiss looked at her partner curiously, usually she would have been up for joining them on late night snacks and food.

“Nah, I’m good. Besides I figured you might be back soon and I didn’t want you to think that we all left you alone here.”

Ever since they had arrived in Atlas Ruby had been trying her best to make sure that Weiss always knew that they all were by her side at all times and anytime she needed them.  
This was her home, a home she had deliberately left behind to join them and a home she had left on not the best of terms. Coming back here after what she had been through to leave had been hard on her and Ruby especially was all too aware of how anxious Weiss was feeling about it.

And so Ruby had now remained in the dorm room to wait for her to come back from her walk.  
Maybe Ruby also just wanted to give Blake and Yang some time alone - who knows if they were actually hungry after all and not just making out somewhere private. Ruby could take a hint if given one and it has been a while since all of them had a bit of a breather.

Thinking of such things Weiss was now closer to her partner and she raised her arms to put them around her shoulders and snuggle into her. She might just as well use this opportunity alone as well.

While it wasn’t like any of them were keeping their relationships a secret, Weiss simply couldn’t live down the teasing she would get anytime the other pair would see her and Ruby like this. Especially not since Weiss herself could only handle so much of _their_ flirting and would always roll her eyes at Blake and Yang.

Ruby put her arms around her waist and giggled, all the while pulling her even closer.

“So, I take it you’re feeling a little better now?”

“Much better.” Weiss sighed into her partner’s shoulder. “I met Winter...and her partner actually, on my way and we talked a little.”

“I see.” Ruby only chuckled. “Big sisters are kinda awesome, aren’t they?”

“I guess so.” Weiss laughed a little as she moved back slightly to fold her hands behind Ruby’s neck and look into her silver eyes.

Ruby had a soft smile and she tilted her head at her expectantly. A quiet laugh escaped her as Weiss moved closer again for a gentle and sweet peck on her partner's lips.

As her lips still lingered against Ruby’s, Weiss brushed away her partner’s hair which had grown a considerable length and was now covering half her face.

“How do you even see anything with your hair like this?”

She chuckled at the younger woman in her arms.

“Eh, you don’t like it?”

Ruby lowered an eyebrow and titled her head at her.

“I like it either way.” Weiss giggled. “The question is: does it not bother you? Especially fighting.”

“Hmmm.” Ruby herself was now touching and brushing over her hair.

“Well, I guess it is a little bothersome sometimes. Doesn’t yours bother you? You tie it up, but it’s still even longer as well now.”

“Hm, yeah. I was thinking of trying to braid it some time soon.”

“A braid sounds really beautiful actually.”

Ruby’s eyes brightened and Weiss became a little bashful.

“If...if that doesn’t work out, I might just have it trimmed a little.”

“I’m sure it'll look great on you.”

Ruby moved closer to nudge her nose against hers and place a kiss on her cheek after.

“Actually how about we try it out in the morning. I heard Nora is going to cut Jaune’s hair tomorrow. I can get mine sorted out and we can try braiding yours for you as well.”

“Sounds like a plan. But do you really think it’s a good idea to have Nora cut your hair? Does she know how to do that?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Ruby chuckled and waved her off. Weiss’ sigh turned into a chuckle of her own halfway through and she put her hands on her partner’s cheeks to place another kiss on her lips. She was met with a smile as Ruby hummed happily.

“How long have Blake and Yang been gone already?”

“Only a little while actually. Soooo, they probably shouldn’t be back some time soon...”

As Ruby answered not just her current question, but the one that would have followed with a cheeky smile Weiss only laughed a little.

“So, we should have at least a little time to ourselves.”

With her arms still on Ruby's shoulders Weiss slowly and gently started to pull her partner towards the beds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the walk Weiss took feel free to check out "The Stranger (Bonus Story)" which is Part 9 of The Stories of Winter and her Partner Series :)


End file.
